Bonding with him
by pfefi
Summary: She was hurt, now she will fight and find love in an unexpected place.
1. Default Chapter

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 1: Everything goes down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" Pan saw Trunks entered the living room of the Sons "You know you were suppose to pick me up to go to the party!"  
  
" I'm sorry is just that." Trunks was thinking about what he could say  
  
" Don't fucking lied to me Trunks Brief!"  
  
" I was . . ."  
  
Trunks couldn't finish 'cause Pan screamed in between " on a meeting or what ! I called Capsule Corp and there was no meeting, so don't you lied to me, don't you even dare!!!!"  
  
" But Pan . . ." Trunks tried to defense himself from Pans attacks ".I had to go and eat with of the most important clients of C.C.!!!! What do you want me to tell them!!"  
  
Pan stand there thinking about what he said and how to respond as she saw the mark of lipstick on his shirt.  
  
"Well at first you could tell them or HER that you have a fiancé!!"  
  
She screamed pointing to the mark, by then she was ready to kill him as he said: " Pan I love you and you know it " Trunks face fakely looked sad.  
  
" I know s just that. I thought that. "  
  
Trunks knowing what was coming said " Did you really think that I would cheat on you?? Pan how could you think something like that?!?!"  
  
Trunks face sadden even more, making Pan feel really guilty. Could he really care for real??? I'm judging him wrong?? Maybe I should apologize. " Trunks I'm really sor."  
  
"Oh don't worry Pan. I'm the one who's sorry I should have called you."  
  
And with that he leaned down and kissed her in the most sweet but passionately way he had ever done, then he just leave her wanting more.  
  
" Sorry Pan"  
  
" Oh no, I'm the one who's sorry." Thinking it was about what they discussed earlier, at the beginning, not knowing he was talking about something else.  
  
"No Pan, you don't understand!" Pan looked at him confused as he kept on going " I have to leave for a couple of days !" as he saw her face growing angrier he said " I know it's not fear, but I have no choice in these. I have to go it's really important." He tried to convince her. However he also know that she was not going to fall so easily, so he added " You know that if I could I would bring you along, don't you???"  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry!! Go pack, you don't have time to lose!!!" and with that his face lighten up. He kissed her one more time and leave to pack.  
  
  
  
Pans POV  
  
I know he isn't telling me the true and he also smelled like if he was lying. Good think that she always was interest in her Sayian heritage, because of that she knew that she had more active senses and that her abilities like hear, see and smell were 1000 times better than the ones of the usual human, so she COULD tell he wasn't telling her the entire true of things.  
  
However she knew better ways to tell what he was hiding instead of fighting with him.  
  
"Hey, honey, don't be up set. I would never leave you if I had a choice" Trunks said to me, I only nodded, then I found an other smell stick on him, a female smell. You bastard, just wait, you will see. That's when I realized that he was kissing my neck and his hands were looking his way underneath my t-shirt.  
  
" Honey, you have to go or you would not be able to catch your client" I said in my worst sarcastic voice, I know he didn't know what to say. "Keep on going. Com' on!!"  
  
" You sure about this??" I can bet he was surprised by my sudden change of mind and mood.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I? Is there something I should worry about??" I eyed him suspiciously. I guess he didn't expect it 'cause he looked kinda surprised.  
  
"ok then, I will phone you when I get there" and with that he leave. I had my on suspicious about what he was going to do actually and with whom. I just needed to do one phone call.  
  
Trunks POV.  
  
Man what's her fucking problem, well better for me if she doesn't bug me like my other girlfriends always had. I wonder if she's suspicious, no I don't think so, she's so impulsive, so if she would suspect she would have said something. Yeah, sure she doesn't know a thing. Now let's go and have a nice week end.  
  
When Trunks arrived at the airport he saw the person he was waiting for and smiled. I'm really gonna have a good week end, hopefully I can stay there a little longer, without having Pan wondering waz up.  
  
" Hey darling it's time to go" and with that he and his companionship went into the plane.  
  
  
  
IN AN OTHER PLACE  
  
" Hey Vegeta, how's it going??" Pan ask as she was entering the gravity room, " I'm on time to do today's practice or??"  
  
Pan was hoping to get stronger so that she would be able to kick his fiancés ass, he would see what kind of a woman she was. She was just so sick of everyone treating her like a little girl, she wanted to be stronger, so she decided to train with the best, besides her death grandfather.  
  
"Hey brat!!!" the warrior yelled to get her attention " stop daydreaming and prepared yourself to get your ass kick!!" so much pried in such a man, that was him, the prince of a death race, the Sayia Yins. 


	2. As I expected

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 2: As I expected.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello everyone, how is it going, I want to apologize if I didn't updated soon, but I don't have a lot of time, however I would like to see what you think about the story. And if you wish something specific tell me and maybe I can put it in this or create an other story. Thanx. Let's go back to the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Pan started their training, she could feel her hearth beat really fast as she noticed that Vegeta was laughing at her while telling her that she was getting slower and weaker.  
  
*I wonder what's bothering the brat, usually she gives me a good training but today she is even worse than the woman. Dam it I hate it when I waste my time. If she at least would put some effort in kick my ass.*  
  
Pan on the other side was doing everything but fighting and she knew how low her powers and her will were right know, she had something else in mind. * I wonder if Vegeta could explain me, some more details about the Sayian-jins, so that I could be prepared and can use every single thing for my favor. * as she was talking to herself she didn't saw the kick that hit her seconds later on the back.  
  
She looked up and saw a very angry Vegeta staring down at her. Oh, oh that can only mean more problems pan thought again for herself, she wanted to say something but Vegeta was quicker:  
  
" Brat what the hell is wrong with you today" actually he didn't care so much he just didn't like the idea of wasting time in a bad spar season " you're not concentrating, if you won't fight for real, just say it. I don't have to put trough a bad training!!!!!!!!!" he was practically out of control, that's when Pan said " Hey Vegeta, just chill out, I have something else in mind. "  
  
" So if your not interest in training what are you doing here????" she could tell he was ready to kill her " Stop for a moment, I want to train but I have to ask you something too. Can I ask you now and then we could keep on going!" now she was annoyed too.  
  
" Ok, just don't expect me to tell you something about my weak brat or the others brats!!!!!!!!!!" " Yeah ok, my question is can you tell me more about the Sayian-jins, but later of course, first of all, it came the sparring season!!!" Vegeta did not expect it from her at that moment, he knew she was interest more than the other brats and that she really cared, so he agreed with it.  
  
" Ok, I will tell you everything I know and you want to know, but not right know" and with that he threw a kick and some punch sequences at her, she could block some of them and send of them back, just as they were about to get to an interesting point in the battle the gravity room exploded.  
  
" Dam it Vegeta, now where will we go to train, besides Bulma is gonna kick our asses if she sees that we destroy it again!!" Vegeta heard her frustrated sigh, so he decided just to go and ask her what she wanted to know, then he could see that a proper training wouldn't come in a long time, not with out a gravity room and the onna was gonna take her time as punishment for the both of them.  
  
  
  
In an other place.  
  
  
  
" Trunks, come her " he could hear her call him. " I'm coming just wait a minute, I have to do something" with that he call Pan to her cell phone.  
  
" The number you're calling is not able right now. If you wish you can leave a message. If you leave a message, leave it after the piiiiiiii. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."  
  
" Hey Pan wazzzz up??? I told you I would call, but as I can see you're not at home, well just wanted to say that I'm ok and that I would call you tomorrow. See ya"  
  
" Thank you, your message has been recorded. Have a nice day"  
  
" Well I don't know how my day is gonna be, but I know that my night is going to be really nice. Hey come here!" he yelled at her blonde partner. As he catch her he kissed her in a passionate way.  
  
" Hey now that I remember, what did Panny said about your trip??" he saw her and said " Why would you worry about it, but ok if you really like to know, she didn't complain not a bit" and with that they head back to their hotel, where they were planning on having a nice night.  
  
  
  
Back to Vegeta and Pan.  
  
  
  
" So, what you say is that if a Sayian is developing a relationship with an other, they begin to sense each others activities, like if he's driving, feeling happy and all that crap!!" Pan mumble the last part to herself.  
  
" Yeah, as I already told you last time as a female Sayian, you can actually tell if your mate to be is laying to you, if he's doing something out of the ordinary and if you wish so, you can increase your powers, just by any kind of emotion." Pan was really happy that he acceded to let her ask about it, however she didn't knew that Vegeta was also really glad she ask him about that, he thought that all brats were just not interested in their real powers and how to get them, but not Pan, being the younger and ' weaker ' one, she ask more about her heritage than he could have ever thought, she also resembled a lot to Sayians.  
  
" Well let's explain something to me, just one thing, for now" Vegeta was interest in her curiosity, specially the one of today " Shoot brat, what else do you wanna know??!" Pan saw the he really mean everything he said to her, that like other times he was really enjoying to talk, that was not usual, at least not for the others, but she knew a side of Vegeta that not even Bulma could dream of.  
  
" Well here it comes, my last question of today. If someone would have kill his/ hers mate to be or he/ she was killed by someone else, before the complete bonding, would this person experience the pain of the losing or wouldn't he/she????" Vegeta frowned his expression, he did not expect this question to come.  
  
" What are you leading to, brat. What is the real reason of your question???"  
  
" Vegeta, I know my business so just answer the question!!" Pan was getting impatient she did not want to explain, what she planned to do with Trunks and his lover.  
  
" Well," he hit her hard on the face and back "first of all, watch your language brat!!!! And second, it will depend on how strong the bond is and of course how strong the staying alive mate is. You happy now dam brat!!???" Pan smirked like Vegeta always did, you could tell they really spend time together.  
  
" Hell yeah Vegeta, thank you very much! Now if you would excuse me, I have to go!"  
  
As she was about to leave Vegeta stop her " Hey brat what are you planning to do???"  
  
Pan smiled even more and just told him " I hope your brat is strong enough to see his beloved die at my hands!!!!" and with that she took off, but not before hearing Vegeta yelled at her:  
  
" So the brat wants revenge. Good for her just hope she is the one who's strong enough to bare it!" he smirked and finished in the following way: " If I were on your place I would do the same fucking thing, she wouldn't be alive, not to long at least!" Pan understood him just as good as he understood her.  
  
" Well let's see. where is he?. ummmmm. his Ki is actually rising, oh good I don't want to know what he's doing with that whore!" and with that as her last sentence she used the teleport to go where his ´love one ´was. She stayed out, in the window seeing what she already had know, that Trunks was cheating on her. It didn't hurt her, not anymore she had that bad feeling since two or four years ago when he first arrived smelling like a female, she could only notice it because of her Sayian skills, he really did a fast perfect job trying to covered it back then, but not good enough.  
  
Well let's see who should she kill at first Trunks, her crush and once mate or his lover Marron, the blonde bitch who always was jealous of her. Pan took a decision and .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAN WHAT'S GONNA HAPPENED IS PAN GONNA KILL THEM????? WHO IS GOING TO DIE FIRST????????????  
  
If you want to know what happens keep on reading. I must accept my English sucks, but is not my mother-lenguage, so what can I do. I also wan to thank pan for correcting my spelling in the word sayian, I thought it was written like this: saiyan so thanx a lot. :O) See you. 


	3. Sweet revenge

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 3: Sweet revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello how's it going??!! Hopefully your enjoying the fic. As you can see I tried to updated as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time we saw Pan.  
  
Well let's see who should she kill at first Trunks, her crush and once mate or his lover Marron, the blonde bitch who always was jealous of her. Pan took a decision and .  
  
  
  
. forming a little Ki ball, but powerful enough to kill someone who wasn't expecting it and didn't have some fight skills, yeah you guess right she was going for the blond target. He would be in so much pain, after her death, she was just waiting the right moment. She was waiting and waiting she knew he would do it tonight, bond with her. Maybe not like a real sayian, but he still would suffer her death.  
  
While this was going on, inside the bedroom Trunks and Marron were having their little love show going on, Marron didn't see Pan and Trunks wasn't concentrated enough to feel Pans Ki outside the window. He only cared about having fun and enjoying the moment. He did not even care about Marron, not as much as to live with her, he just enjoyed her companion. He knew he wasn't a man of just one women, he like to have all woman looking at her, throwing themselves at him, he like it, he only care to not let any of his previous girlfriends know, he was cheating on her and if they knew they thought he would change for her and if not they couldn't damage him, they were not strong enough and powerful enough in the society to do some harm to his image. He leaned down to kiss Marron one more time as he heard an explosion.  
  
Pan smiled at her self, this was just the beginning of everything, her plan was not to kill Marron, not right away at least, just to injured her, so she wouldn't be able to call the gang for help. Trunks, well he was definitely going to be a little problem, 'cause he could access to Super Sayian, but she had her cards and knew everything she needed to know, thanx to Vegeta.  
  
Trunks looked out for Marron and saw that she was unconscious as he turned to were the origin of the explosion was. What he saw was something he couldn't believe, there stand Pan with a big smile looking down at him and Marron.  
  
He was about to say something as she said " Did you think I was so stupid???? Really Trunks you should give me and my training some credit!!!!! And more when you know who my training partner is!!!!" Trunks still couldn't believe that he wasn't able to sense her and that now that he look at her power realized how strong she was right now.  
  
" Pan, what the hell are you doing here???!!" he yelled, but than regretted as he saw her powering up.  
  
"What I'm doing here???? You want to know what I'm doing here???? Well let's ask Marron what the hell SHE'S doing here, with YOU!!!!!" Pan practically yelled at him, powering even more.  
  
" Well Pan, let me explain, it's." Pan didn't want to hear his lies so she throw him a very deathly Ki ball, " Pan!!!! Stop it" he was trying to concentrate on something he could say " Your acting like a little kid. Now stop this!!!!"  
  
Pan couldn't believe her ears " I'm acting like a kid???!! You stupid bastard, how stupid do you think I am?????? Well let me tell you something." he could see how she was forming an other ki blast in her hands " I'm not that stupid not to know that you have been cheating on me since the beginning, you ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Pan, com on!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to fight with you. Let me explain!!" Trunks was frustrated that his plan wasn't coming out the way he liked it and for some strange reason, he couldn't use his whole power, he couldn't turn into Super Sayian.  
  
" Explain me what, that you fucked her the same among of times I told you to show me affection. That every time you came late to pick me up and smelling like her and a cheap perfume, you were thinking about how stupid I was to think that you could be interest in me!!!!!!!!!!" Now Pan was out of control and Trunks began to fear a little, she was showing a side he didn't know and that Pan had learned that day during her little chat with Vegeta.  
  
  
  
& FLASHBACK &  
  
  
  
" So, Vegeta, what your saying is practically that if a female Sayian ever did found her mate with and other female she would rise her powers and her instincts would give her absolute power over her mate???" Pan ask, she did really wanted to know every possible detail that could help her, defeated her once big love.  
  
" Yeah brat, if she found her mate with an other one, she would have access to a little more of her inner power and additionally she would be able to control the among of power he could used during her revenged." He smirked in his old fashion way. " An other thing would be, that the female would turn to a more aggressive person, in some cases she should be able to intimidate her mate!"  
  
" Vegeta, thanx a lot for this information. I mean for the chat. An other thing is, I don't know how to say it, but you think that she could get as strong as to be able to turn into a Super Sayian????" Pan ask hoping it would be affirmative.  
  
" Brat there were no Super Sayians during the time Vegetasai existed, but I would guess, if you ever came into that situation" he said knowing the reason of all her sudden questions " you could actually get strong enough at least to get some of your Sayian characteristics back, how far you would be from Super Sayian, that's something I don't know!!!" Pans smile grew bigger and Vegeta knew that she was more than pleased with him for telling her all that.  
  
He however wished that she would be ever be able to turned into a Super Sayian, she was the only one, in his opinion that really deserve it, she was the only real Sayian besides him and Kakarotto that were left and even if he considerate the among of will to know about they heritage, only he, 'cause he knew it, and her, 'cause she was interest and act like one, were the only Sayians.  
  
  
  
& END OF FLASHBACK &  
  
  
  
" You know Trunks you should really, take more care if your dealing with a female Sayian, it could turn out the way you don't want it!!!" Pan smirked and laugh at him, he couldn't understand what was happening and deepen in his own thoughts.  
  
" Stop dreaming Trunks, this is a fight!!!" Pan screamed and gave him his completely among of power to fight. He felt like a whole new person, he could sense all his power in him again and prepared to attack.  
  
" Well Pan let's hope you had a good training and life 'cause I will never forget the fact that you actually tried to kill your prince!!" Trunks said to her with a demanding tone.  
  
Pan couldn't believe her ears " My prince, who the hell do you think you are, if you don't remember your father is the prince, he never got to be king, so your not my prince and for what I care your not even equal an elite!!!!!!" she was so angry that he would try to put her in her place taking tittles that he didn't even have or deserve. " You had never cared about your Sayian part so don't pretend to tell me anything about it!!!"  
  
Now was Trunks time to look at her in surprise and he was the one astonished. How could she speak to him like that, she couldn't have become in someone so strong, at least not as strong as to defeat him, or???? He didn't know how to react in front of such a situation.  
  
" Trunks stop hiding and fight with me, or. or." Pan didn't know what to use against him, to actually make him fight her, then she got her ideal idea. " Trunks if you don't fight me I will kill Marron!!!!!!!!!" Trunks turned around to see Pan landing near Marron and taking her by her neck. " So what will you do, my lovely Trunks????? Will you fight me or will you let me kill her?????"  
  
Trunks did know she could do it even though he tried one last thing " Com' on Pan, you would hurt her, would you?????? She is your friend!!!!"  
  
Pan could only laugh at him " Do you really think I consider her a friend of mine!!!! God you must be really blind. I always hate her and now more, she was the one who was sleeping with you, wasn't she??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan look straight at him and then at her victim. " Do you really think I wouldn't do it. I know your emotional attach to this bitch here and that you would suffer her pain in your inner. God Trunks you should really learned a bit at least about what happens with Sayian when they bond with an other specie. That my friend is my card to force you fight me, besides the fact that you could probably care for her and not only for you."  
  
And with that he didn't know what to do, should he fight her or shouldn't he??? Marrons life depended on his answer and as he could see he didn't have to much time to decided.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT WILL TRUNKS DECIDED TO DO???? WILL HE FIGHT HER OR LET MARRON DIE?????????????  
  
If you want to know just let me know. SEE ya. 


	4. I did mean it

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 4: I did mean it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello all of you, well what do you think how it's going. It is my first fic. So I'm not an expert and could use some advice if there is something missing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta could sense both of their Kis rising and could tell which one of the brats was stronger. He just couldn't point out , why Pan wasn't using her full potential, that's when he remembered their conversation.  
  
& FLASHBACK &  
  
" Hey Vegeta, question." Pan was looking at the prince kinda unusual.  
  
" What is it brat??" she could tell he was a little annoyed by the fact that she hadn't stop making questions, since 3 or 4 hours ago.  
  
" Well I was wondering . . ."  
  
& END FLASHBACK &  
  
" Vegeta!!!!!!!!!" shit the onna, why can she just shut up, well even though I think I know what the brat is trying to do.  
  
In an other place.  
  
"What is it then Trunks, are you going to fight me or let her die??!!" Pan what in hell did happen to you, since when did you turn into that, why are you doing this. All this question were flowing trough Trunks mind.  
  
" Pan, do we really have to fight I mean, why do that, we can always talk!"  
  
Oh wrong answer my lover boy. " Do you think I will just sit there and talk to you as if nothing had happened, how fool do you actually think I am????" And with that she send a Ki blast towards Trunks.  
  
He could barely miss it, but was successful. Pan was getting angrier, she couldn't stand the fact that he thought that he was stronger and was making her look like a foolish little girl.  
  
"Well Trunks if you don't fight me, I will be force to kill you and your lover here!!!" and with that she began recollecting all her energy, she was feeling more powerful by every minute that passed. What she didn't see was that her form was changing too, her hair was getting longer, her tail grew back on her and her power was rising so high like no other hybrid had ever had it. Finally she send all her energy in a small but very powerful ki blast towards Trunks and Marron, both of them one, with the impact the whole place exploded.  
  
"Ja, finally both of them are dead now, I don't have to worry anymore. He will be never be able to fool with me again!!" She was about to fly away when she saw her uncle and dad with the two of them.  
  
"What the hell!!!! Why did you two save them!!??" She was getting very angry, her plans were sabotaged.  
  
"Pan what were you doing, you almost killed them???!" her father yell at her.  
  
Man now what, oh I know lets let them think they were I danger and I just saved them, with the ki blast but unfortunately they were to near our aggressor, yeah that should work "Dad, I'm really sorry, we were under attack and this "enemy" had them I could only send him a ki blast to save them!!!" yeah that and a sorry daddy face should do it. "I didn't mean to hurt them, really!!!" yeah, of course!!!  
  
"Ok Pan, I believe you, let's go to C.C. and put them on a regeneration tank!" " Yeah dad let's go!!" shit now I will have to plan everything again.  
  
At C.C.  
  
" Bulma please prepared the regeneration tanks, we need them for Trunks and Marron!!" Gohan yell as soon as they came in.  
  
"Ok Gohan!!"  
  
As the both of them were on the tanks.  
  
"Pan can I ask you something!?" Bulma looked at her.  
  
"Yeah what is it???"  
  
"How come that both of them are so hurt and you don't have nothing, no injury, nothing???"  
  
Great Bulma, thanx for asking "Well I wasn't hit, I'm not so bad in defending myself!!"  
  
"Are you implying that Trunks can't defense himself!!????" Bulma practically yelled at her.  
  
Yeah of course, he can't fight. "No that wasn't what I mean. What I was trying to say was that . . . "  
  
"That she has been training in difference with your brat onna. She is stronger than him!" every body turned to see Vegeta.  
  
"Is that true Pan??"  
  
"Yeah, that and the fact that he protected Marron!!" She said the last part in an angry voice that only Vegeta heard.  
  
"Oh ok!!"  
  
"Well if I'm needed I'm outsite!!" Pan leave the room and a few seconds later Vegeta leaved to.  
  
OUTSITE.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!!!" Pan didn't even needed to turned around.  
  
"Hey brat!!" as he said that she got really angry, he could see it and was enjoying it. " you didn't get your revenged???"  
  
Pan looked at him as saying, shut the fuck off. "No I didn't, your pussy son didn't want to fight me!!!!! You should try to train him better, he is really the worst low excuse for a fighter" Man he's not even as good looking as Vegeta and not as strong as him. I wonder what it feels to be in his arms?????? Pan shut up what the hell are you thinking. I have to go.  
  
Vegeta could see that something trouble her " Hey brat you ok???"  
  
Brat, how dares he to call me a brat, is that everything I am, a brat. "Yeah, night Vegeta. Training tomorrow, the same time????  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
And with that she leaved him with his thoughts  
  
I wonder what the brat was thinking about???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See you in the next chapter, I'm sorry I couldn't updated earlier and more. 


	5. Just as I wanted

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 5: Just as I wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am sorry I couldn't update sooner, I will try to do it and update more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pans POV.  
  
Man how can I be thinking about him like that, that's just so wrong, I mean I was in love with his mother fucking son, so how come that I like him now???  
  
"Pan, honey, where are you???" great timing mother.  
  
"I'm in my room, waz up???"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to tell you that your grandpa wants us to go and see him!!"  
  
"I have a lot of work mom, but please don't stay just because of me!!!!" let it work, let it work.  
  
"Oh ok, we will tell him. Finish everything today ok!!"  
  
"OH yeah, you know I will!!!" now, as soon as they go, I will go and train with Vegeta, I know dad would kill me if he knew that I'm training.  
  
OK Pan just stay calm you know there is just nothing between the prince and you. But why???? Pan stop thinking about it, you have to go train if you want your revenge. Oh yeah and I want my revenge with these two. I can think of a way to reject what I feel later, I mean, he wouldn't like, he still calls me brat. OK let's go!!!  
  
And with that she took of and a few minutes later she landed at the Briefs.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you here????!" where the hell is he????  
  
"Pan honey what are your doing here??????" Bulma came out and surprised her.  
  
"Shit Bulma, you scared me!!!!!!!!!!!! I was looking for you, I want to know how Marron and Trunks are doing!!" yeah sure of course.  
  
"Oh Pan that's so sweet, they are doing a little bit better than a few hours ago, but they still have to stay in the tanks"  
  
Great, that means I still have time to plan everything "Oh Bulma I wonder if it is possible that I see them, like right now????"  
  
"Yeah why not, you know where the tanks are, I have to leave, but please go and see them!!"  
  
That's excellent, she leaves and Vegeta isn't here, so he would not disturb me, "Ok Bulma see you later!!!! Oh one last thing when are you coming back, I mean if Bra or Vegeta ask for you???" yeah sure.  
  
"Well Bra isn't here and Vegeta I think isn't here ether, but if they ask tell them I will come back in 5 days." Bulma turned around and was about to leave as . . . " Oh Pan I forgot, could you stay here these days to watch out for Marron and Trunks, you are the only one who knows how to actually control the tanks besides me!!!!"  
  
"Yeah no problem!!!" I put my most fake smile and let her buy it. It is time for you to leave and see she does it.  
  
Now let's see how the two lovers are doing.  
  
Pan began walking around in hope to find the two of them, she actually knew where they where she just wanted to look around for a room. Ohh so here they are!!!! Lets see the vitals, he is doing great, but not as great considerate that he is a saiyan jin, but ok he actually doesn't even act like one at least not as Vegeta. Ok and the bitch, ohhhh she is doing actually not much better as I would have guess, for being half an android. Low class.  
  
"Hey Trunksie, you see it would have been better if you had fight me, she would be death, no pain and you well maybe you would be here, but you wouldn't have to worry about her anymore no more pain no more sex with her. Just on question why did you do it Trunks, did you actually think I wouldn't notice that you where with her. I mean com on I am a better saiyan as you!!!!!!!!!!! Well, well I can see you don't want to talk to me, but I actually know how to destroy you and her of course, but she is so easy to destroy it isn't even funny, but seeing her suffer would be the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ahhhh boring, let's find me a room where to stay.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Oh this one is perfect, is big, comfy and near the gravity room, a new yeah. I am so happy that Bulma believe that it exploited 'cause she did something wrong, that was the best.  
  
Hey let's go and train a little I don't have anything better to do and Vegeta and Bra aren't here, so let's at least have a good training.  
  
She went to the chambers and change in more comfortable clothes, she adjusted the gravity in 500 she didn't want to tired herself before Vegeta came back and gave her a really good spar season.  
  
Just as she was about to begin her training she heard something in the other room, so she went to see what it was. As she look inside the room she saw Vegeta changing in a battle suit.  
  
Ohh great, he looks even better than in normal clothes.  
  
That's when he turned around just to see her drowling at him. What is the brat doing here????  
  
"Hey Pan!!!!!! Waz up, what are you doing here????" that's when she noticed that he caught her spying him.  
  
"Oh well I was just . . ." great he caught me what I am going to say, hey I was looking at your hell of good body " I came here to train of course what else!!?" Shit why is he looking at me like that, doesn't he know that he is just so hot, please turn around.  
  
While Pan was day dreaming Vegeta came closer to her.  
  
"Ok Pan tell what is that that is troubling you like that!!!!"  
  
OMG he is just so near, I can't tell him, but I "Well is . . . just, you know . . . I still have a revenge to take!!" yeah that should make it, but I want to kiss him so much, why can he just go away I can't control it anymore.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around Pan went forward and pressed her lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss, that caught the prince in surprise.  
  
As she didn't saw a reaction to her kiss she broke it and flight away.  
  
Vegetas POV.  
  
Shit the brat does kiss really good and that body. Wait a minute did I just think about what I thought I said. It can't be or???? I think I should wait and talk to her when she comes back she will the onna told me that she ask her to stay. It was a great idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPENED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IS HE GOING TO TALK TO HER FOR REAL OR IS HE JUST GOING TO DENIED WHAT HAPPENED AND KEEP ON GOING WITH HIS LIFE????? WHAT IS PAN GOING TO DO NOW THAT SHE KISSED HIM????  
  
See it in the next chapter I promised I will try to post every week at least one chapter. 


	6. My lucky day

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 6: My lucky day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanx to all of you who took the time to read the story and write a review, I am really thankful and happy. Sorry for not updating soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LAST CHAPTER.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to turn around Pan went forward and pressed her lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss, that caught the prince in surprise.  
  
As she didn't saw a reaction to her kiss she broke it and flight away.  
  
Pans POV.  
  
I am such a fool, man why did I do something like that what was I thinking. OMG, it was just so . . . I mean it was . . . man that was so amazing, I have to do that again. Yeah of course 'Hellooooooooooooooo Pan!!!! You kissed Vegeta, do you actually think he would be glad to see you again after that!!!!' mmmmm shut up conscience I don't need you right know.  
  
Now let's think what did Vegeta said about female Saiyans . . . ohh yeahhhhhhhh . . . I can actually do that, it would be so easy to defeat him, with his own knowledge. . . let's see Bulma would be out like how much . . . ohh it doesn't matter as long as I can be alone with him for that time. But how in hell am I going to get Bra out of the house????? Mmmmmmmmmmm . . . Ohhhhhhhhh I got it!!!!!!! Goten, yeah he would gladly do me the "favor", let's go and pay him a visit.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
" uncleeeeeeeeeee Gotennnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dam it where the hell is he????  
  
"Yeah coming, Good Pan can you be a little noisier???"  
  
"Yeah actually I could!!!, but I won't. Now Goten listen to me, ok??"  
  
"What kind of favor do you need now????"  
  
"Well actually I was thinking about you today and got the magnificent idea that you haven't talked to Bra for a while and now that Trunks is hurt I think you should take her out to distract her from all that stuff!!!! ( dramatic voice and acting) what do you think???"  
  
"Yeah why not, but I don't get why don't you get out with her???"  
  
"My dear Goten sometimes you are not following me!! I have to take care of Trunks and Marron and you are the one who hasn't talk to her since what do I know how much!!!"  
  
"Well yeah I will do it."  
  
"Oh thank you Goten, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I went towards him and hugged him with all my forces.  
  
"Hey just don't kill me with such a hug, take it easy!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER AT CC.  
  
  
  
"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" as you see I want her out of here.  
  
"What is it Pan???" I can see that she is sooo sad, but I don't actually think that mood is going to stay for to long  
  
"Hey girl put a happy face!!" Bra looked at me as if she was ready to kill me.  
  
"A happy face, what are you talking about how in hell do you think I could be happy"  
  
"Bra relax girl I forgot to tell you that Goten is coming to take you out of this house you both have a lot to talk about, so just go and get ready!"  
  
"What did you said!???????????"  
  
"That Goten is coming for you???? What don't you get???!!"  
  
"You told him to do so didn't you????"  
  
"Hey that's not true!!" yeah of course.  
  
"What the hell I don't care I should take this chance."  
  
And with that she leaved to make herself as pretty as she could.  
  
'Hell yeah, finally the house would be mines and with that the owner. MMMMMM delicious I would have an other chance to get to Vegeta. I wonder when he is going to be home????'  
  
  
  
AFTER A FEW MINUTES  
  
"Hey Bra Goten is here are you ready?????" Pan glanced at her uncle and a big smile grew. "So Goten what are you planning to do??"  
  
As he was about to answer her Bra show up " Ohhhh hey Bra, should we be going???"  
  
"Yeah let's go!! Bye Pan!"  
  
"Yeah Bye and have fun you two!!" 'Hell yeah finally I thought she would never be ready. Now what is there to do??? Oh yeah let's see how my patients are doing'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DO YOU THINK PAN AND VEGETA WOULD GET TOGETHER OR IS THERE GOING TO BE SOME TROUBLE???? WHAT DO YOU THINK, WILL HAPPEN NEXT, WELL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTHER. 


	7. The first and only step

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 7: The first and only step.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanx to all of you who took the time to read the story and write a review, I am really thankful and happy. Sorry for not updating soon but I had a few problems so I am really, really sorry, I am working on more chapters and hopefully I will update more chapters tomorrow. Ok I am really sorry and I hope you all keep on giving me your support and coments about it. Now to this new chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LAST CHAPTER  
  
"Yeah Bye and have fun you two!!" 'Hell yeah finally I thought she would never be ready. Now what is there to do??? Oh yeah let's see how my patients are doing'  
  
With it Pan went to the lab.  
  
"Oh hello Trunksie!!!!! Well, well how are you doing??? you think you could actually keep on sleeping ´cause you know I really want to enjoy this 5 days. Oh yeah you don't know, well guess what I'm suppose to take care of you and your lover 'cause your mommy had to leave."  
  
'Man I should make sure that these 5 days I will have peace and a good time so you my sweet ex-lover and my exs lover are not going to disturb me.'  
  
Pan walked to the control panel and saw that in ca. 2 days they would be completely health. She pushed some buttons and programmed the tanks to not let them be health for at least 5 days.  
  
' Well lets go prepare everything for tonight.  
  
IN AN OTHER PLACE.  
  
" Hey Bra how have you been?"  
  
"Well actually." Bra said glancing at him ". bad. I mean Trunks and Marron were almost killed and you disappeared like for months!!!"  
  
"Bra calm down. I mean I'm really sorry for them and me disappering wasn't a thing that you didn't know about it, you knew the reasons!"  
  
Bra glanced at him with a sad puppy face " I know Goten, its just that I've really missed you!"  
  
"I know that's why I wanted to talked to you tonight!" A cell phone began to ring. " Yeah, hello Goten speaking??"  
  
" Oh hi Goten, look I'm sorry to disturb you but can I talk to Bra fast?"  
  
"Yeah of course wait!" Bra is Pan for you."  
  
"Pan?! Pan what happened is everything ok?!" a worried Bra started shaking.  
  
"Yeah Bra hear me out ok. Well I was thinking you and Goten have a lot to talk about and the situation here is not really healthy for none of us right now, why don't you stay tonight with Goten and do all the catch up you two need??" Bra looked even more worried "Bra, I know you stop worring everything is fine, now give me back to Goten ok??"  
  
Pan sounded like if she was giving her an order and Bra could only say ok and handed the phone back to Goten.  
  
"Goten you there???"  
  
"Yeah waz up Panny??"  
  
"Well first of all don't call me that and second could you take Bra with you for 5 days, at least at nights and afternoons so that she isn't worring herself to dead 'cause of Trunks! Well thanx and have a nice night!!"  
  
click and with that Goten could only look at his friend and wondered what she would think of him after the question he obviously had to make.  
  
"Hey, Bra why don't we order something and go on with our night??!" oh Panny I am going to kill, what are you thinking.  
  
AT C.C.  
  
'Ok now that Bra is out of the picture lets do all the preparing. Well actually the only thing I have to do is go to the gravity room and he would come, at least I hope he does, yeah why would he pass the opportunity to spar with me????'  
  
Pan went to her room so that she could change into her spandex gi and went to the gravity room, she instale it in 750 earth gravity and began her warming.  
  
Little did she know that some prince was thinking about her in some naughty ways and was flying towards Capsule Corp at great spead.  
  
"Dam Brat, what was she thinking dam it!"  
  
& FLASHBACK &  
  
"Ok Pan tell me what is that that is troubling you like that!!!"  
  
"Well is . . . just, you know . . . I still have a revenge to take!!"  
  
Just as he was about to turn around Pan went forward and pressed her lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss that caught the prince in surprise.  
  
& END OF FLASHBACK &  
  
'Good thing that the onna went away so that I can solve this without her storming in between. Well lets see where the brats brat is.'  
  
Sensing her ki he wasn't surprise with what and where he found it.  
  
'Oh so she is training in the gravity room, but I wonder why she doesn't use her full potential, she could have kill the cheating brat, but no!! she wanted to play with him, always looking for a fight.' Vegeta smirked. ' Well at least she shows her Sayia Yin heritage.'  
  
Vegeta landed in C.C. and went to change his clothes for his usual blue spandex gi and then he went to the gravity room.  
  
'So Vegeta is here, it is time for me to take my plan into action, lets see how he can handle a female Sayia Yin. How was it again??? . . . oh yes I remember now. So Vegeta standing outside of the room, afraid to come in??'  
  
"Hey Vegeta, why outside, don't you wanna spar?" she smirked Vegeta like "or maybe you just want to watch, are you afraid of me???"  
  
"Ja of a Brat like you!!! Pff never!"  
  
"Ok then lets start!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this was everything for now, give me some advice if you want this to chance or be like something else just say it. Bye. 


	8. What should had happend a long ago

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 8: What should had happened a long ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I´m here again, thanx for the reviews and I hope you keep enjoying what I write although my English is bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan and Vegeta were facing each other not even missing how the other was breathin ´cause they knew this one fight was going to change everything. The gravity room was set in 1500 earth gravity and none of them seem to notice it,, not did they notice the ticking of the clock. The as if they were reading each others thoughts both of them jumped and direct a strong attack to the one they wanted out follow by a combo of punches and kicks that could have injured some not so good prepared fighter. After a few exchange of punches both of them landed on the opposite corners of the gravity room. Still not letting the other out of sight, neather dismissing the fact of the ki, they were secretly enjoying what this fight would give them: first a very good training and second the chance to see if they were worth each other.  
  
"Hey Brat already tired!" Vegeta yelled causing Pans concentration to drop a little.  
  
"You wished Vegeta, you think I'm really that weak?!" and with that sentence Pan run towards Vegeta disappearing just 3 meters away from him, facing him 3 seconds later up in the air in an other attack exchange.  
  
"You're weak brat! Even my brat is stronger than you."  
  
With that he smirked knowing that that would just make her mad, calling her weak and saying that Trunks was better than her and as planned her fury just exploted leaving a not so surprised Vegeta floating in the air.  
  
´So the brat does really have Sayian potential in her.´  
  
Pans power was now higher than the Super Sayian level 4 and as a consequence of this her Sayian outside characteristics were showing off. Her once black and calmed hair was now spiky, her curves showed more maturity and her tail grew back. Seeing this Vegeta powered up to her level letting just a few changes to take place, his hair was longer now and his tail grew back giving him and his opponent their full Sayian image. A few attacks later Vegeta was punched by her sending him flying threw the room, disappearing only to appear behind her, kicking her back sending her flying through the gravity room, connecting her body with the wall. As she was about to take and kick some royal ass she was pinned to the wall by Vegeta, she opened her eyes in surprise.  
  
Vegeta hadn't notice till that moment that her eyes had change with her body turning her once black eyes into a purple ocean where the prince found himself lost from the beginning on. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers at first slowly not really believing his own actions changing as fast as it began in a passionate and more demanding kiss searching for an entry for his tongue breaking his way into her mouth.  
  
His hands roamed her body admiring the drastically change from a ¼ Sayian to a full developed female, his mouth leaved hers and started kissing her ear and going down to her jaw-line while her hands were caressing his shoulders and now his chest letting her feel how much the training had done for him the last years. However just as her hands his too were admiring what the years had done to her untouched body, he began caressing her breast hearing her purr and moan as he did it, pleasing him completely. The kiss grew more demanding and his hands found their way to her ass and her thigh.  
  
Pans POV.  
  
I couldn't believe it, how did all this started? I mean, yeah of course I wanted him for me but, Oh good what are his hands doing, Oh my god!  
  
Vegetas hands were caressing her thigh through the spandex.  
  
"Mmmm . . . Vegeta faster . . . mmmm"  
  
I found myself throwing me to him and begging him, that's not how I . . . oh my god that was nice. Pan concentrate, you should be the one in control. Unknowing my hands had found their way to his aroused member and were giving him the deserved treatment. Right now, this is it, now or never, if I want him to respect me as a warrior. Com on Pan you can do it.  
  
Reuniting all my streng I freed my right arm and threw a well connected punch in my lovers unawares face throwing him just a few meters away from me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing brat!?"  
  
"Well first of all my name is Pan, you got it?!" I said to him actually really proud of me for not throwing me to his delicious lips to continue my research, roaming his perfect body " before you forget it I am a warrior, a Sayian Yin indeed so if you want me or my body you will fight for it. Got it, I am not some weak woman you can just fuck and leave." Well Pan I am proud of you, now just forget for one sec his passionate, hot and demanding kisses and the way his hands made you feel just a moment before.  
  
"So the brat wants to fight. Just like a true Sayian would act."  
  
Vegeta smiled, could he actually do that, be so calmed after such a moment, well I don't care I . . .  
  
"OK brat show me you deserve to be call a Sayia Yin." Oh that was the last thing he should have said.  
  
Vegetas POV.  
  
Well well so the onna wants a fight, she really shows more Sayian characteristics than the others, but had it had to be just now. I know she is just got pissed off that I called her weak but hopefully that would make her showed me her real power, this should be interesting.  
  
Standing in a fight position Pan started to gatter all her power, she wanted him to see how strong she actually was.  
  
´So the brat is really going to fight with everything she has, this should be interesting.´  
  
Pan went and actually showed a really good amount of power, she was almost as powerful as the prince himself.  
  
After a few hours of exausting but in a way exciting fight Pan and Vegeta were standing in front of each other, breathing each others intoxicating scent.  
  
That's when Pan and Vegeta finally gave into their primitive urges and began to kiss each other in a passionate, demanding in a some way in a rough and deep way. His tongue demanding a way into her mouth, starting a tongue fight, while Vegetas hands were caressing her breast, getting a soft moan follow by her purring. She didn't stay behind and used her tail to rub against his member, to his own tail. Both tails were caressing each other, getting their owners more heated than before.  
  
They moved to the chamber inside the gravity room pleasing each other in their way in. Vegeta gently laid her on the bed and started to get ride of her gi, leaving her breast uncovered to his eyes and her forbidden flower, she laid naked under his gaze.  
  
As she saw the hungry look he was giving her she covered her chest with her hands and her flower with her tail only to have it taken from her lover as he lower his face to her ear.  
  
"You are beautiful my future mate. You are worth to be called a Sayian." And with that he kissed her lips sweetly.  
  
"I know I'm worth of you" she said looking at his perfect body " still I think you're to dress up for the occasion" and instantly she pushed him onto the bed and began taking his clothes while kissing his body.  
  
First his jaw line getting him to moan softly, then his over-excited nipples sucking on them during the process, followed by his well defined abs, taking in one move the remaining spandex off of his body.  
  
Pleasing his body with her hands and mouth she seducible whispered "you're not bad either." Getting an over-excited Sayian prince to purr against her neck.  
  
He regained the dominated position and was now kissing his way down stopping on her breast to gave them a special treat, pleasing her in a way she could only have dreamt about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HELLO I AM HERE AGAIN I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND SOON I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE. SEE YA. 


	9. What happen can not be change

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 9: What happen can not be change.  
Hi, well first of all, thanks for all your support and inspiring reviews. I am really sorry that it took me so much time to post something, but I was not really inspired to write something till now. I hope you all understand my position and hopefully enjoy this new chapter. I will do everything in my power to update sooner and I will try not to take so much time from one chapter to the other. Well that is all, enjoy the chapter and pleaseeeee review.  
Last time.  
They moved to the chamber inside the gravity room pleasing each other in their way in. Vegeta gently laid her on the bed and started to get ride of her gi, leaving her breast uncovered to his eyes and her forbidden flower, she laid naked under his gaze.  
  
As she saw the hungry look he was giving her she covered her chest with her hands and her flower with her tail only to have it taken from her lover as he lower his face to her ear.  
  
"You are beautiful my future mate. You are worth to be called a Sayian." And with that he kissed her lips sweetly.  
  
"I know I'm worth of you" she said looking at his perfect body " still I think you're to dress up for the occasion" and instantly she pushed him onto the bed and began taking his clothes while kissing his body.  
  
First his jaw line getting him to moan softly, then his over-excited nipples sucking on them during the process, followed by his well defined abs, taking in one move the remaining spandex off of his body.  
  
Pleasing his body with her hands and mouth she seducible whispered "you're not bad either." Getting an over-excited Sayian prince to purr against her neck.  
  
He regained the dominated position and was now kissing his way down stopping on her breast to gave them a special treat, pleasing her in a way she could only have dreamt about.  
  
----------------------------------&--------------------------------------  
  
His mouth was covering hers as his tail began caressing hers, sending shivers along her back. His sweet and passionate kisses left her mouth just to cares her arching nipples, which were begging for attention. His mouth began sucking them getting Pan to moan in pleasure.  
  
" Vege . . . ta ahhhh."   
  
Pan was trying her best to remain aware of what was going on  
  
" Vegeta, wait . . ."  
  
Pan didn't know why she said that, she knew she wanted him, but there was something she just couldn't name.  
  
" What is it onna?"  
  
Pan opened her eyes in surprise  
  
" You called me onna?" Vegeta I . . ." she wasn't sure how to say it " I . . . I want . . . ahhhh. Vegeta wait I . . . "  
  
Vegeta looked at her with lustful eyes " Don't you want me my mate?"  
  
' Mate ? did he just call me his mate?!" Pan was confused, but her thoughts were cleared as she felt him still caressing her breast.  
  
" Vegeta " she took his face in her hands and smirked as she notice him confuse " I want to pleasure you, but . . . " Pan kissed him and laid his back on the bed " you would be my first experience. I don't know what to do, so " she kissed him again " so you have to let me hear your moans and purrs " her hands caressed his chest " let me know how you feel" and with that said she began her work on a certain prince.  
  
At first she kissed his lips sweetly becoming more demanding and passionate while her tail massaged his, getting him excited as she could feel him grow against her, biting softly his lips, her mouth traveled down to his chest. Where she began biting and sucking at his nipples.  
  
Hearing him moan was the most pleasing thing for her, still she wondered if she could bring him to moan her name, her hand traveled down his body to find his aroused member, massaging it.  
  
" Ohhh onna, your good "  
  
´fuck what is she doing? ´  
  
She could sense he was enjoying it so she went lower, her flower against his troubling and aroused member giving him just a lot of pleasure just by being there, while she ran circles with her tongue in his belly.  
  
" fuck onna your good!"  
  
his comments were encouraging her even more and her lips finally found his member. Sucking at first just the top of it lightly she heard him purr and moan in pleasure. She started taking more and more of him, sucking more demanding  
  
" faster, faster onna!"  
  
she could not denied how much this was turning her on, she felt him come and began sucking, trying to catch every single thing that came from him, not missing a thing.  
  
" Mmmmm you're jummy" she went to his sweat full face and began kissing his mouth.  
  
" That was just . . ." Vegeta started kissing her " the most amazing thing onna " he was kissing her. He was really impressed, if she could inflicted so much pleasure just by being a virgin and totally un experience he started to wonder what she could do if she were more experience and demanding.  
  
" Onna . . ." he started breathless " . . . you're beautiful" he kissed her and pressed her little, yet mature body against his " but you should" sensing his body, she could tell how hard his member was and how bad he wanted her " have your pleasure too" and with that he leaned forward and kissed her lips sweetly yet as passionate as a Sayian could be while his tail caressed her breast.  
  
Finally his lips started to find their way to her jaw line till they reach her well formed breasts having now her tail playing and caressing his in a sexy and arousing way.  
Well that is all for now, but as I told you I will try to update sooner, that means maybe if I have a chance tomorrow.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR. 


	10. You smell like

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 10: You smell like . . .  
Well thank you for all your comments and as I promise here is the next chapter.  
Last time.  
" That was just . . ." Vegeta started kissing her " the most amazing thing onna " he was kissing her. He was really impressed, if she could inflicted so much pleasure just by being a virgin and totally un experience he started to wonder what she could do if she were more experience and demanding.  
  
" Onna . . ." he started breathless " . . . you're beautiful" he kissed her and pressed her little, yet mature body against his " but you should" sensing his body, she could tell how hard his member was and how bad he wanted her " have your pleasure too" and with that he leaned forward and kissed her lips sweetly yet as passionate as a Sayian could be while his tail caressed her breast.  
  
Finally his lips started to find their way to her jaw line till they reach her well formed breasts having now her tail playing and caressing his in a sexy and arousing way.  
-------------------------------------------&-------------------------------- ----  
Vegeta could hear her moaning and purring underneath him, pressing her little body to his.  
" Vegeta what . . . ahhhh"  
" shhh onna stop complaining and asking and enjoy"  
  
with that his kisses left her ear and start sucking her breast. Her heartbeat got stronger, she was truly enjoying it, he went lower on her abs and his hands were caressing her flower sending chills all over her spine. Her breath got even faster and he could feel her getting wetter.  
" Vegeta ahhh . . . it"  
  
she couldn't speak more because her lips were claimed by his, at first sweet and calm, getting more passionate and demanding every sec.  
  
She could feel how his legs got in between hers and how his breathing came to her ear.  
" Onna, this will surely hurt, but just for a moment,, then there would be only pleasure. I promise"  
And with that he entered her and found the proof of her virginity and with a final trust he claimed her lips, covering her scream with a tongue fight. He stood still, letting her adjust to his size till he feel her move underneath.  
  
"Vegeta , its so . . ."  
  
" Yeah I know little onna"  
He smirked and they started their primitive dance, sweating and moaning as time passed. He could feel her muscles contracting as she was going to climax.  
  
" Ohhh Vegeta!"  
  
" Ahhh Pan!"  
  
they came at the same time. Vegeta put himself out and covered both of them as they drift to sleep in each others arms.  
A few hours later.  
" Mmmmm hi mate"  
  
" Hi my mate did you sleep well?"  
  
Vegeta said as he lower his lips on her jaw line.  
" Ohh yeah really good. What time is it?"  
  
" To soon onna go back to sleep"  
  
" I  
  
don't think so. I'm hungry, you not?"  
  
Pan said with an evil smile.  
  
" Ohh yes , but I don't know if it is the same hunger. Mine and yours"  
  
he said as his hands began to travel through her body.  
  
"Mmmm Vegeta not now, I am really hungry" Pan said while looking for her cloths " besides we could always train later"  
  
and with that last statement she went to the bathroom to change. Vegeta smirked and collected his cloths too, enjoying the idea of training later.  
  
'Oh god me and Vegeta mates, that's so, well just unthinkable'  
  
Pan went to the kitchen tomake some food for her and Vegeta.  
  
" Oh hi mate, you hungry?" Pan smiled and placed a kiss on Vegetas for head " You can bet on that" Vegeta smirked and began eating his breakfast while his and Pans tail were playing with each other arousing the body of their owners. When they had finish their breakfast Vegeta smirked as he saw Pans body getting away in an inviting way. So he decided to go after her, pinning Pan against a wall pressing his mouth against her and roaming her body with his hands making her feel even more arouse and letting her lust after him. Pan was remembering the last night events. His hands on her body, while he pressed his body against hers, him talking to so near her ear that she could feel how his breath came out of his mouth. His hand on her breast, his mouth on her womanhood, all this memories were getting Pan really wet and arouse her hands were finding their way in his hair and back while their tails were having a sexy battle. Her hands started to get lower to his abs and even more.  
  
" Ahh Vegeta, we shouldn't" Vegeta pulled light away and looked at her " Why not mate?" "Well I don't really have a good reason, but Bra is coming. Do you want her to see us now?" I don't think so, besides I would like to talk to her and not having her find us" "Ok mate, for now you should be free to go"  
  
With that said both of them took different paths. Vegeta of course went to the G.R. and Pan leave to see how Bras date with Goten was.  
  
" Oh Bra, how you doing?" "Ok I guess" "Mai mai why soooooo happy? Didn't you have a nice night with Goten?" "Well yeah but, I don't know it was kind of strange. It's al Trunks fault if he hadn't got hurt I would have enjoy it more" " Well you can not blame him for what happened" ' yeah of course and I'm blond.' "Yeah your right Pan"  
  
RING RING RING Bra went to the phone " Yeah Briefs? Oh hi ma" Pan asked her with eyes what the problem was "Oh so you're coming earlier. Oh yeah it's great. Pan yeah she is here wait. Hey Pan mum wants to talk to you."  
  
" Mmmm yeah Bulma what's wrong? Oh they, they are fine, yeah I wanted to do it now. Yeah till tomorrow. Yeah Bye."  
  
Bra was looking strange at Pan, and she could not resist the urge to ask that to Pan "Mmm Pan can I ask you somethink?" "Yeah of course what is it?" Pan looked at Bra and could see an expression of confusion, 'what could it be. Why is Bra so confused could she know?' "Well it's just that you smell like. . . well how to say it you smell a lot like sex and dad" 'Shit! How can she say it , no but she can not know it' "Well Bra you see . . . it's just that . . . we were training, you know the sweat and everything" 'Please let her by it' "Oh yeah, well of course you and dad would never" "Well then come I have to check on Trunks and Marron" "Yeah let's go" 'That was so near' Pan and Bra walked to the medical station.  
Well that was everything for now, please send me reviews, 'cause I have to be motivate to write and that just happens when I see that someone is actually enjoying what I do critics are allow too. Well till next time. 


	11. What the hell did you do

Bonding with him.  
  
Chapter 11: What the hell did you do.  
  
Well first of all I want to say that I am really really sorry that I waited so long till I posted something, but I promise that I will try to post something every week as long as this story goes and there is some one reading it.  
  
Well to the story, last time:  
  
Bra was looking strange at Pan, and she could not resist the urge to ask that to Pan "Mmm Pan can I ask you somethink?" "Yeah of course what is it?" Pan looked at Bra and could see an expression of confusion, 'what could it be. Why is Bra so confused could she know?' "Well it's just that you smell like. . . well how to say it you smell a lot like sex and dad" 'Shit! How can she say it , no but she can not know it' "Well Bra you see . . . it's just that . . . we were training, you know the sweat and everything" 'Please let her by it' "Oh yeah, well of course you and dad would never" "Well then come I have to check on Trunks and Marron" "Yeah let's go" 'That was so near' Pan and Bra walked to the medical station.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- & -------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Well well, if it is not my so beloved husband and his whore, now lets see, if Bulma is coming home and finds you two still here, she shouldn´t be surprise. I mean you two were hurt so much, I know you were, but what to do with you two after that?"  
  
Pan was seeing the control pat from the regeneration tanks and thinking as Bra enter, screaming like a wild scared animal.  
  
"Pan, pan come you have to come" Pan was completely surprise, ´cause she was so into cutting Trunks and Marrons, supports that she didn´t feel Bras ki coming.  
  
"What the hell, bra what´s going on?" Man o man what is all the fuss about, does she have to come in screaming like that.  
  
"Pan come on, there is some man at the door and he says he has to speak with you about something really important. He seems really mysterious. He says he knows the reason why Trunks was attacked, but he wishes to speak with you first."  
  
'Mmmm who could that man be? Could he have seen me before the attack' Pan was getting nervous, ' what if he saw everything and wanted money so he wouldn´t say that she tried to kill them'  
  
"Well Bra lets not let the man, waiting, let him in, I would come in some minutes, I just have to adjust some things here!"  
  
"Well ok, we will be waiting!!" Bra shouted as she left the room.  
  
' So, so what could it be Trunks, did you have someone taking care of your back!, shit I never thought that you would cause me so much trouble'  
  
Pan left the room, just to crash with Vegeta, who was just leaving the house.  
  
"Hey Pannie, how you doing, leaving so soon, I thought you had some kind of revenge?"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he finished his sentence awaiting his mates response, which by a lot was not what he expected  
  
"Well you know, I would love to finish what I started but it seems some guy is looking for me, so lets see."  
  
"What guy, who is he?" Vegetas instinct were acting and he was feeling a great amount of lust to kill and mate, to leave clear the position she was in.  
  
As Pan was about to leave she noticed the change in his mate ki, and she also smelled his arousal.  
  
' Well it seems he is more than ready to kill, but I can not let it happened, he can not just go into am killing rampage. '  
  
"Hey mate don´t worry, it would be soon finish, I just need some time. Just as you need yours, 'cause Bulma is returning sooner as we expected and your daughter is here"  
  
Pan was nuzzling his neck, and leaving little kisses along his jaw, she was getting just as arouse as he was letting her feel.  
  
"Mmmmm vegeta just as I would love to continue this, we can not, I will try to get bra out today, but we have to wait"  
  
Vegetas hands were roaming her body, getting her wet and wanting.  
  
"Pan do you thing I would want to stop right know something, we were wanting for so much?"  
  
Pans body was responding to his ministrations and she was trying to keep a cool mind.  
  
"Vegeta we have to stop, Bra is just a few meters away, if we don´t stop right know I don´t think, we would be able"  
  
"Pan give me a good reason why I sould stop and I would do it"  
  
As Pan was about to respond, the answer could be heard coming along the way.  
  
"Pan were are you, the guy is still waiting, and he seems really cute, come on"  
  
"Vegeta we have to stop, Bra is coming, I will see you at night, go cool off!"  
  
"Onna are you ordering me what to do?" vegeta smiled to her waiting for an acceptable answer.  
  
"No I am begging you to go, we don´t need this kind of problems besides, we will have enough time later. Now go"  
  
And having said that she pushed him out while giving him a passionate kiss, to leave him longing for more. Just as she closed the door Bra came in.  
  
"Pan what are you waiting!"  
  
"I am coming Bra, come on, chill!"  
  
"Pan these guy knows something about Trunks, don´t you want to know, what happened to him or why you were attacked?"  
  
"Ok Bra relax, why don´t you go and I will talk to him, if he says something that you should be aware of, then I will scream to you, ok?" "OK thanks Pan, well I will just get something, I think it might be possible, that Goten and I go out today again. But I really don´t want to leave you alone"  
  
Bras ones happy voice tone was getting sad.  
  
"Well Bra you just don´t worry if anything happens I will give you a call just go, get ready and have fun tonight. Besides I would not be alone"  
  
"OK thanks, ciao see you later Pan, give me a call when this guy leaves!" Bra hug her and left the room, to get ready.  
  
' Well now let´s go and see what all the mystery is about.'  
  
"Hello I am Pan, now I don´t want to seem rude but I am busy so if you could just tell me why you´re here"  
  
"Well hello, I am your husbands lawyer and I was informed, just a few days before the accident that he wished for security for his wife in case that you were put in danger"  
  
"Well mister if you would be so kind to tell me why I should be in danger"  
  
"Well it seems that your husband had some rater extrange agreements with some gentlemen and it seem that they are after some payment"  
  
"Well why don´t you pay them and leave us alone?"  
  
"It happened to be impossible because they are looking for something I can not give them."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"They were promised, something, that if I understood your husband doesn´t exist but they were looking after it"  
  
"What were they looking for?"  
  
"In this paper it is describe the person or thing that they are looking for:  
  
As a quarter of the specie She should be born Looking for a Kingdom That was long ago destroyed Searching for the wisdom She should return to her King And having find what pain is She should gain the power To amaze and lured The King should find her And make her his Being together an heir should be born And the old Kingdom should be restored. She would know it The day she faces him He would be the one near death She would not perished for love But she should rule beside him For every day since the claim of their love That´s when the end, should start to glow.  
  
"So they are after his family, because they think we may know something about it?"  
  
"Yes and because they seem to belief that they know who the one is. They just want to be sure."  
  
'Could Trunks have know of her betray after trying to kill him? If so why would he expose her.'  
  
One question was crossing Pans mind at the moment:  
  
Trunks What the hell did you do?  
  
WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP WRITING? TILL NEXT TIME. 


	12. Learning the true

Bonding with Him.  
  
Chapter 12: Learning the true.  
  
Well hello as I promised I am going to try to post something at least ones in the week.  
  
Hope your restart enjoying the story and if not, please review and tell me what I should change.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Yes and because they seem to belief that they know who the one is. They just want to be sure."  
  
'Could Trunks have know of her betray after trying to kill him? If so why would he expose her.'  
  
One question was crossing Pans mind at the moment:  
  
Trunks What the hell did you do?  
  
------------------------------------- & ------------------------------------ ----  
  
Pan was still trying to clear her mind to why Trunks would have make such an stupid offer, why would he offer to help them if he knew nothing about what they were looking, what did Trunks gain from this?  
  
"Mm Miss I don´t wish to disturb you more, so I think it would be good if I left so that you could talk to your family about this"  
  
"What? Oh yes, sorry to have you come here and can I ask you just for a little thing, could you please see, if you find something about this persons?"  
  
"Well of course Miss, please excuse me but I really should be going"  
  
Pan walked him to the door and then went to see Trunks and Marron, not expecting to see them almost ready to go out. She went to the control panel and put Marron for some more hours inside, so that she would have time to deal with Trunks on her own before having to face everyone.  
  
"Well , well, Trunks wake up already, don´t play stupid games with me!" Pan yelled to her "husband"  
  
"I have a very important question to you my dearest and pray that the answer satisfies me or you will be dealing with a lot more pain, ok?!" she looked at him as asking him to opposed her.  
  
"Mmm yeah Pannie of course" he was sweating sees of worry just by thinking that he could be put into the regeneration tank again, if he gave her the wrong answer.  
  
"What do you want to know sweetie?!"  
  
"Don´t you dear to fucking sweet me! Now answer what kind of deal did you make, that my life and the one of our lovely family members should be in danger?"  
  
he could feel her ki rising, so he just guess it was not the best moment to say he would gain a lot of money and some facilities with other companies.  
  
"So what would your answer be, lovely Trunks, what was so important?"  
  
"Well you see it was just for ... investigation purposes I mean, what else could it be?!"  
  
Trunks was sweating even more ´cause he knew it was a cheap lie and if it came out it would cause him a lot of pain, little did he know that she knew it was a lie.  
  
"Well Trunks and what actually did you learn in your research?" How stupid does he think I am, if he doesn´t answer the next one right he would be in so much pain.  
  
"Well mmm .... You see it is actually a lot history that is related to the one of Sayia Jins ?!!" well that´s nearly the true and how could she know if it isn´t  
  
"Oh Trunks, Trunks, I have to admit that you are really not into your job, so please tell what was the catch, as if I would believe that you, Trunks Brief, would do something without gaining anything, so please speak"  
  
Pan was facing him in a way that make him understand, lie one more time and you would be so hurt that you won´t believe it.  
  
"Well Pan, what do you want me to say, I was going to gain some things, such as facilities, but it had something to do with the fact that how was I supposed to know that they were looking for someone of our family?"  
  
"For an instant could you tell me what the hell they are looking? I mean what was that creepy description about? How many species do you know that have a quarter in it with a lost Kingdom, you ass!"  
  
Now he was scare, now that he think about it, yeah it could be possible that she was the one they were looking for, I mean why would they have come to him and asked him so many questions about his family.  
  
"Ok Pan lets think they are looking for you, if that were the case, it would mean that you were going to be unfaithful to me and with no other than my father, don´t you think that is a little crazy. I mean how could it cross my mind that you would actually cheat me with my father?"  
  
"Oh well how do you think that you cheat me with blondy there? And that is not the case ok, how can you even speak of faithfulness when you don´t even know what it is?You cheating bastard"  
  
"Hey chill out besides for that prophecy to come true you would have to sleep with my father and that is out of range, I mean do you think he would lower himself to be with a brat like you?"  
  
"Oh now you gained it" and said that she pinned him to the wall having his neck in her hand squeezing and forbidding the air from coming, he was actually starting to get blue  
  
"Pan was going on?" Bra said as she came into the room and saw how her brother was pinned against the wall by no other less than her best friend.  
  
"Well why don´t you ask him, he is the one that has something going on with blondy there"  
  
Silence grew in the room as Vegeta and Bulma enter the room to presence the same image.  
  
"Pan let him down" said Vegeta as he was trying to calm her Saiyan Instinct before she lost all kind of control, he knew if she keep on going she soon would not be able to hold on to the pain she was feeling and that she was emanating in her ki.  
  
"Why should I Vegeta, don´t you know what he did to me? Of course you know, you were the one to help me trough some of it"  
  
Everyone looked at him and wait for some kind of response from the warrior.  
  
"You know Vegeta, he should be paying right now, you know it!"  
  
Hearing her so desperate and hurt he wished he was the only one in the room with her and Trunks so that she may take her revenge but he knew better, he knew he had to help her before it was to late  
  
"Pan let him, you know how to fight against it, although you don´t understand it, you know what te right thing to do is" he saw her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know what is right but I am tired of always doing the right thing, you know!"  
  
She smirked and turned around to face Trunks, who was still having problems breathing and saw him full with hate.  
  
"Now is your turn!"  
  
And with that said she lost control over it and everything went black.  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU THING??? IS IT GOOD OR BAD, SHOULD I CHANGE SOMETHING?? THIS STORY IS FOR YOU, TO ALL THE ONES THAT REVIEW OR JUST READ THE STORY. SEE YOU NEXT TIME.  
  
BUT PLEASE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT DO YOU THINK. 


	13. Accepting some facts

Bonding with Him.  
  
Chapter 13: Accepting some facts.  
  
Well hi again, I have to re-write this chapter because it got lost in my stupid computer but thanx for all your support and everything is really amazing but I actually wrote 3 chapters in less than a week, well right now I have time and I will try to post something every week  
  
Last time  
  
"Pan let him, you know how to fight against it, although you don´t understand it, you know what it is the right thing to do" he saw her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know what is right but I am tired of always doing the right thing, you know!"  
  
She smirked and turned around to face Trunks, who was still having problems breathing and saw him full with hate.  
  
"Now is your turn!"  
  
And with that said she lost control over it and everything went black.  
  
------------------------------------ & ------------------------------------- ----  
  
Vegeta had an unconscious girl in his arms and everyone was staring at him and Trunks while waiting for an answer.  
  
"Vegeta why the hell did you hit Pan and what happened to Trunks? Why was Pan try..."  
  
"Shut up woman, I have no time for this if you want and explanation you may want to speak to your son"  
  
And with that Vegeta left the room and left Bulma and Bra starring at Trunks waiting for an answer while he was re-gaining his breath. Slowly he stand up and noticed the way his mother and sister were starring at him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Trunks how could you, is what Pan said true?" Bra saw him in the eyes and saw the painful true.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Bra is not like that, you don´t know what has happened?"  
  
"Then tell us son because I don´t know what happened. I left for 3 days and when I come back you are killing each other. What the hell happened?"  
  
Trunks could only star at the floor as he thought how to explain everything.  
  
"Well mom, where am I suppose to begin with?"  
  
"Why don´t you try with the start of it brat"  
  
Trunks didn´t need to direct his view to the source of this to know that his father was rater angry.  
  
"Well there were this businessmen who came by one day, they were looking for someone and they asked for my help. It was really strange but now that I thing about it Pan was right they could be looking for one of us"  
  
"What do you mean Trunks?" Bulma asked fearing for the answer she actually didn´t want to hear.  
  
"Well they were looking for someone that was suppose to make a prophecy come true."  
  
"And why do you thing they were looking for someone of us"  
  
"Emmm you see there is were the funny part starts I never though of it but Pan was right, they were looking for someone who was a quarter of a specie and it was suppose to be someone of a death Kingdom and well if you think about it Pan is the one that fits the description."  
  
"Oh good what did they want with her Trunks?  
  
"No mom wait, why in hell would you help them?" Bra was near hysteric seeing how stupid her brother acted in something concerning her best friend. "As I already said I never thought of Pan because what was written in this prophecy did not even seam possible to me ok and because I was going to get a good reward"  
  
"So that is one problem but we can solve it, we just have to take care of Pan and now my sweet brother to the next problem why was Pan trying to kill you?"  
  
Trunks automatically look down, Bulma and Bra look shocked and Vegetas ki show just how mad he was.  
  
"You see Bra I don´t think that concerns anyone here, just me and Pan"  
  
"Oh Trunks but you forget, why don´t you tell them why Pan was there and why Pan was the only one who survive without any injury the terrible battle you fought at the hotel?"  
  
Vegeta saw his son, smirking inside knowing he would not dare to leave with such a question been asked, Trunks looked at him as if asking how much he knew and Bulma and Bra were looking at Trunks waiting for an answer.  
  
"Come on Vegeta that's the easiest answer, Trunks and Marron were distracted, he had to help her, Pan is able to watch out for herself" said Bra as if it was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
Then Bra turned around to look at Trunks as if she was waiting of him to re- assurance what she had said, while doing that everything made klick in her head.  
  
"Oh your so death you bastard, how could you hurt her like that"  
  
Bulma starred in shock at what Bra said.  
  
"Bra don´t talk like that, what is the matter with you"  
  
"Mother don´t you remember how many times Pan used to call here asking for Trunks and asking if we hadn´t see him and I also recall Pan telling me Trunks was going to working conference or something so pull everything together mom, why in hell would Marron be there!"  
  
Bulma turned to see Trunks and then Vegeta ´cause she knew how many times Pan had come to talked to him when Trunks left.  
  
"Trunks honey do you care telling me this is not what it seems"  
  
Trunks looked at Bulma as if trying to ease her pain, but found nothing in her eyes besides pain and hurt.  
  
"Trunks how could you do that to Pan? Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Mom it is not as if it was planned, it just happened ok!"  
  
With that Trunks tried to leave the room but not before hearing a warning from Vegeta  
  
"I can just tell you it isn´t over, Pan has every right to do what she was trying before and she has every right to finish it. Just remember she is more prepared to deal with what is about to happen than you."  
  
With that the prince left the room leaving Bra, Bulma and a trouble son behind with his lover.  
  
"Trunks I can not believe it but I think your father is right. But I also believe that you should try to talk to Pan, try to explain it to her. She has a big hearth and she had always loved you."  
  
Saying that Bulma hugged Trunks and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Mom I think Marron is ready to come out!"  
  
Bulma saw Bra and open the regeneration tank, walking towards Marron.  
  
"Marron honey you should leave is not a good time, you should go home and not come for a while"  
  
Marron starred at Bulma and then at Trunks  
  
"But why? Bulma I ..."  
  
"Marron just do it, they know"  
  
Marron looked surprised at Trunks who had swear her never to tell a soul about their relationship.  
  
"I know Marron but I had to, please I will call you later on" She understood and left, leaving they to think about what had happened and thinking how she would restart her life now that they knew.  
  
She left unaware to what was about to transpire in that house in a few minutes from that moment on.  
  
NA AN OTHER CHAPTER DONE, I AM SO PROUD OF ME, OK NOT REALLY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND WELL PLEASE REVIEW THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORT REASONS WHY I KEEP WRITING ´CAUSE I SEE THAT THERE ARE PERSONS ACTUALLY ENJOYING WHAT I DO. 


	14. The search for love

Chapter 14: The search for love.

Hi! Yes I know, it was fucking time for an update but I was having such a writing block, but I think I got over it and I also had problems at home. Lets see if you like the next chapter. I am really gonna try to writte more offen.

Thanx to all the people that review my story and to all the ones that read but do not review to, this is for you and I hope quality is still there somewhere.

Trunks POV:

' I can just tell you it isn´t over, Pan has every right to do what she was trying before and she has every right to finish it. Just remember she is more prepared to deal with what is about to happen than you.' "What the hell does he mean she is more prepared? How can she be more prepared, what is she planning to do? Could she really try to finish me off?

No, I don´t think so, mom is right she has a big hearth and she will forgive me I will just have to sweet talk to her and tell her that I would not cheat on her anymore or I am definetly going to lose my presious life. And I also must stop that profecie from happening.

In an other room in C.C.

Vegeta was staring at Pan, she was really an amazing woman, if they would have been alone with Trunks he would have give her her revenge, but she still had a lot to learn about her heritage before she should attempted to go kill tha cheating bastard known as his son. Now he knew she had to much power to just let it flow with her emotions, it could be very dangerous and she could regret it later when she found more control.

He himself wanted to punished Trunks for hurting her but it was not his time to take revenge and it was also not his battle to fight, he knew how much she enjoyed fighting for herself he knew it the very moment she came to him asking about heritage and training.

"Mmmm Vegeta?!" pan moan, "What the hell happened?" she looked in his eyes and found the answer inside them "You bastard you hit me!"

Pan's ki was so angry right now that Vegeta had to cool her off before explaining things to her.

So he did the only thing that came to his mind:

Of course he punched her in the stomage.

"Shut up brat. How many times do I have to tell you not to be disrespectfull towards me?!" Vegeta smirked 'cause he knew how much that angered her.

"Brat? Who the hell do you thing you are calling a brat?" Now her thinking line change "besides if I am only a brat how came you were moaning my name just a few hours ago?" she step closer to him as her lips cares his ear "do you need little girls favors to keep you satisfied or would you like to someday try the woman?" saying this she lied in bed again facing him with a sexy smile.

"Mmm I am sure I would want to. But is the woman really ready to face her king?" Vegeta smirked as he watch her face fluster as his hand went lower starting caressing her face and stopping at her breast.

"Mmmm Vegeta..." then her mind change to the original problem at hand

"why did you stop me?" her face showed the confusion Vegeta had not know she held

"Pan you must understand, there are things you still have to know before you attempted to make them pay for what they did."

"You told me I would only feel the pain of los if the bonding was still strong enough, but I did not feel pain. I felt at pace. But you stopped me, first you help me get stronger, then you stopped me, you said I had every right to do it!"

Pan was screaming right now, so desesperate was she, that she could not keep her emotions under control and soon she would lose every gram of control to the Saiya-jin inside her.

Seeing this Vegeta could just think of one thing to do that could really work, that would give her what her soul was looking for right now:

Support, love and understanding.

He went to her and took her into his arms, blocking her from everything and everyone, wispering conforting words into her broken soul.

Her legs gave under the emotional disturbance and she fell, still locked in the embrance of her lover.

"Little onna, my sweet mate, please calm down. You need to calm down." Vegeta begann fearing of losing her, both of them had suffered and both of them had found in each other what they were looking for, they just had one task to fullfit:

they had to accept that they needed each other to overcome what life had in store for them.

"Vegeta, don't let go, please."

He was surprised to say something, her strong willed woman, was losing her streng and her faith in her independence, she was afraid of what would come and of what she would have to fight in the future 'cause he knew she was aware that her bigest fight yet to come was the one inside herself and there was the place were he could not follow, were he could not help her and were she would have to fight her biggest fear.

"Pan I'm not leaving, but you need to rest and I have some things to do while your sleeping. Rest and regain your streng 'cause you will need it."

Vegeta tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Night Vegi."

"Night my strong onna"

Saying that Pan fell asleep and Vegeta closed the door behind him.

'Little onna, please be strong 'cause in the next days you will have to learn a lot about you that will change your decisions and the way you see things right now. It will make you stronger or it will drowned you were not even my streng could help you.'

SO WHAT DO YOU THING?! I KNOW I REALLY TOOK MY TIME TO DO THIS ONE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.


	15. Feelings and nightmares at once

Chapter 15: Feelings and nightmares at once

Hi, yes I know it took me forever to update the story but I had had a few horrible months behind me so please don´t flame I hope you enjoy what comes now and if don´t than tell me. Also my English is now really really bad so please give me sometime to get my self again in a god level.

Last Chapter:

Vegeta tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Night Vegi."

"Night my strong onna"

Saying that Pan fell asleep and Vegeta closed the door behind him.

'Little onna, please be strong 'cause in the next days you will have to learn a lot about you that will change your decisions and the way you see things right now. It will make you stronger or it will drowned you were not even my streng could help you.'

Now:

"So the little Saiyan Jin has more in her than we thought" said the smiling creature behind the shadows of the night.

"Be patient my brother, then the prophecy is about to turn out real we just need to push the onna to her fate"

"Your right, the prince is not helping, he is trying to calm her soul but the master would not be satisfied if we don´t bring her to him."

Walking through the shadows of the night both of them came to Pans window

"I think is time to show her a little more of her, maybe it would help u to finish the task sooner"

"As you wish" and with that both creatures turned into smoke and entered the house.

In Pans dream.

"Oh man where the hell I am, what kind of dream is this?"

_As a quarter of the specie_

"Whose there?"

_She should be born_

_Looking for a Kingdom_

"Hello? Oh man great now I would not even get a restful dream

_That was along destroyed_

"This isn´t funny anymore, where is that voice coming from!"

_Searching for the wisdom_

_She should return to her King_

"Hello? Show yourself, who is there!"

_And having found what pain is_

_She should gain again the power_

"Hey what´s going on?"

Light flashes were starting to blind her while memories flashed infront of her eyes.

_To amazed and lured_

An image of her and Vegeta while they were sparring

_The King should find her_

_And make her his_

The night they shared together came to her mind but she couldn´t see the faces

_Being together an heir should be born_

_And the Kingdom should be restored_

Imagines of Vegeti flashed in front of her, the life, the death, the destruction

_She would now it_

_The day she faces him_

A bright light blind her to the point where she could only recognize a figure but not his marks, his face

_He would be the one near death_

Then an image of a dying Vegeta

"OMG Vegeta what happened?"

A fight between Vegeta and Trunks passed in front of her eyes without any possibility for her to stop it

_She would not perish for love_

_But she would ruled beside him_

The fight stopped and the image turned itself to a beautiful castle where she stood waiting for someone

_For every day since the claim of their love_

Then she saw him, but she couldn't figure him out, he was there, but he wasn't himself, she could feel it

_That's when the end, should start to glow_

That's when his eyes change and the cold and the lust could be felt in the air

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Pan demanded. Trying to understand what was happening

"Don't worry my little onna, then I should soon be beside you!"

"Who, what? Show yourself I command it to you!"

"Uuu such brave words coming from such a fragile soul!"

Pan felt an inmense cold behind her but found herself unable to move

"Don't worry my onna, soon you wont be feeling like this" she heard and some arms hold her from behind " You´re so strong but he too would hurt you!"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Pan was really scared by now, not being able to move nor to understand her creepy dream

"Soon, very soon you should understand and I will be there to help you, just let it come outand I would hear you" and with that silence and peace returned to her.

Meanwhile in Pans room

"Pan, OMG! Mom, come here, dad, Trunks!" could be heard from a screaming Bra

"Bra honey what is it? OMG Vegeta!" Bulma starred at Pan in shock, for she was turning S.S. in her dreams but not just that, she seemed to be suffering a lot. She was trashing in bed as if trying to wake up, but not being able to.

Vegeta rushed to the room the moment he felt her ki raising, it was amazing but scary, he had been out trying to sort out his thoughts as he felt her pain and her ki. As he arrived home he could already hear Bra and then Bulma screaming for help, that's when he knew something was really not ok and it was not just an imaginary worry that had overpower him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing, there laid Pan changing from Saiyan to Human in seconds as if she was losing the control of it. Vegeta knew he had as good as no time and he had to help her before it turned impossible.

"Bulma, Bra get out of here!" shouted Vegeta, knowing that what he had to do would opened more unwanted questions were they to stay and presence what was about to transpired

"But daddy, we cant just leave, Pan needs our help!"

"Bra just do it, you can not help her if you stay!"

Vegeta think fast, you have to get them out of here before she… that's when Vegeta felt the foreign aura that was in the room and more important that was with Pan, now he had to act fast, she was fighting and she was alone.

"Bulma, take her out and leave the room, I have to use my power and you two could get hurt, Pan is fighting against a very strong aura and most important she doesn't have much time left."

With that been said Bulma took Bra out of the room, while Vegeta using his ki, closed the door and formed a ki bubble for them to have their privacy, no one could see them, nor would they be able to hear them.

That's when Vegeta started to look for a way to entered her dreams

"Pan, pan, little onna open your mind, let me in, let me help you, Pan is Vegeta come on!"

He found that her mind shields were forced to stay up, so he wouldn't have a chance to come in invited, he would have to fight his way in.

Who could have an aura so strong, that could accomplished such a task. Just as he was about to get all fighty tha aura left Pans body and he could sense her pain being less but her confusion started to grow. That's when she wake up.

"Pan, onna are you ok?" the sound of his voice made Pan focus her attention to her waiting mate, who also showed under his mask a big worry and love for her.

"I´m ok Vegeta, it was just a strange dream, why are you so worried? Most important of all why are we on a ki bubble?"

Vegeta couldn't understand how she could be so calmed about it, moments ago she saw so afraid and hurt, but now it seemed as she would have had the best rest ever.

"Pan tell me what happened?"

She could sense his disturbance and anger ´cause she was trying to lie to him, so she choose to use her knowledge in Saiyan-heritage to convince her overprotective mate that nothing was wrong, so reuniting all her inner power, she emanated a calm ki and proceed to explain things to him.

"Mate, really everything is all right it was just a nightmare induce by my angered, you don't have to worry about it" while saying that she let her sent allure the prince so he would not sense her lie.

Amazingly it seemed to have worked, for Vegeta seem to have forgotten his previews angered and was now nuzzling her neck.

"Mate I know that you don't want to show yourself as weak but the aura that was here…"

"Vegeta," interrupted Pan " you said to me that while evolving into a Saiyan I could gain a split aura, maybe it was that what you felt"

Again she knew she was lying but something about her dream left her with a bad feeling and she didn't want to put Vegeta in a danger she presume would be, even for Vegeta, a big one, maybe, just maybe would she be able to solve it.

"Vegeta, lets not thing about it, why don't we find a better use for the ki- bubble!" and with that consumed Pan Vegeta in a passionate kiss and some more encouraging ministrations.

Meanwhile outside Pans room.

Trunks was getting impatient, he knew the moment Bra screamed that something was terribly wrong, but that he could not access the room was killing him. What of the prophecy? He couldn't allow that Pan stayed for a long time with his faher without some kind of "protection" he couldn't allow for Pan to be played by these creatures, he was deep in research, after being almost killed by Pan and found that these "persons" he made the deal with could very well force the prophecy to come true.

"Bra how long have they been there?"

Bra looked surprised and thought about it,

"Mmmm actually not a lot you came just about the time dad send us out, why?"

Great that means that they could not be there longer than 10 min. it can not be to late to stopped them.

"Well Bra, mom, I think I will go inside, maybe dads needs help, if he really sound so worried as you said, it could be that this enemy could be to much for him while protecting Pan." Yeah right Trunks, well lets hope they buy it.

"Ok honey try to get in, you might be right."

"Mom, Bra could you leave, it could turn dangerous, why don't you protect yourself in the gravity room, we know at least that it is the strongest place in the whole city, you should be in no danger there"

"Ok, but come for us as fast as you can, Pan could need medical attention"

"Yeah mom don't worry"

and with that said Trunks concentrated in his ki, maybe there would be a chance for him to stop whatever might happened to Pan.

Inside

Vegeta and Pan were getting at it, kissing and touching, preparing their mates for the next step as both of them sense Trunks ki raising beside the door trying to break the shield Vegeta had put.

"Vegeta we should stop"

Pan whispered, more against her own will but hearing her rational thinking

"And why should we? he would not be able to break the shield, are you still in love with him, is it that?" Vegetas pleased face turned serious

"Of course not. I just don't want him to kill himself by trying to get in, that's my job. That is my task to fullfit and not the one of your shield"With that Pan gave him one last but long lasting kiss and separated from him.

Changing to the normal Pan and masking the sent of desire that was in the air by turning some cinnamon sticks on. Vegeta put the shield slowly down putting it away as the room was again in its normal nature, just in that moment Trunks came in and ran towards Pans bed to check her over

"Trunks what the hell are you doing?" screamed a furious Pan as she watched Vegetas eyes start changing colors.

"I am just making sure that you are ok"

"Well I am now leave me to rest" said she begging for Vegeta to calm himself.

"Oh if you say so, come dad I must speakwith you!" as he turned to face him…

I KNOW; I KNOW; I AM SUCH A MEANIE; BUT OK LETS SEE IF YOU STILL CARE FOR THE STORY I DON'T KNOW MAYBE I DID IN THE CHAPTER SOMETHING YOU DON'T AGREE WITH SO JUST REVIEW.

I AM NOT GOING TO PROMISE ANY MORE WHEN I AM GOING TO WRITTE BUT I SHOULD TRY TO POST SOMETHING AT LEAST ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS

SEE YOU TILL THE NEXT ONE


End file.
